The Small Things
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: this is my one shot series for Stiles and my original characher Aylee based on my other teen wolf story, Only you can save me
1. Chapter 1: double date

hey guys so i'm back with one shots about Stiles and Aylee like i promised and this is my first idea which come from past episodes as well as episode from vampire diaries. like always let me know what you think and if you have any suggestion for future chapters

chapter 1: Double Date

One day during school the gang minus Liam and Lydia decided to sit outside for lunch since it was a fairly nice day, Aylee was leaning against Stiles with her head on his shoulder and Stiles had his arm around her waist to bring her closer as they listened to the music playing on her iPhone through her earphones . Kira and Scott on the other hand were sitting close to each other holding hands as they talked. Aylee was wearing a grey dress with a brown belt that showed off her figure more, a red knitted cardigan, a pair of red floral Dr. Martins and her denim patchwork backpack . She had decided that day to sweep her hair to one side and neatly pin it at the back, she also wore lightly smoky eye make up and a peachy coloured lip gloss. As always she wore her mother's locket.

"you know what i just realised? we've never been on a double date before" Kira said as the realisation hit her, she watched as the other three shared a look of horror and seemed to have a silent conversation with each other

" yeah that's probably because these two don't have the best track history when it comes to double dates" Aylee said remembering the things she had seen from her visions and had learned from the many stories that both Scott and Stiles had told her

"she's right, although the first one i went on was with Allison wasn't that bad apart from the fact it was with Jackson and Lydia before she was a nicer person" Scott said now feeling comfortable with mentioning Allison's name in front of Kira

" then there was the ice skating double with us, Allison and Lydia which end with Lydia having a mental breakdown when she thought she saw Peter in the ice" Stiles said thinking it was probably best not to jinx they're seemingly good relationships with their girlfriends

" but that stuff can only happen once right? So what's the worst that could happen now?" Kira said as Stiles gave his usual look when she said things like that, it was almost like she was tempting fate

" you've met us right? we're like danger magnets, i'm pretty sure a shrink would say we have some sort of reckless behaviour thing. I mean knowing us there would be a pissed alpha werewolf waiting around the corner to kill us" Aylee said thinking it seemed unlikely that they would be normal for more than two hours without something happening

" Kira'a right, I mean we all set out this year wanting to be normal teenagers and not let the other stuff overtake our lives and normal teenagers go on double dates" Scott told them slightly using his alpha voice to show them he was serious

" fine where will we go on this double date?" Aylee asked caving into him, she knew that he was right they couldn't let their lives become all about the drama and not about the living

" not bowling!" Scott said right away, he didn't want to take any chances that he might possibly suck at it and embarrass himself in front of Kira

" not ice skating!" Stiles said after Scott, he didn't want to take the chance that Aylee might get a vision from the place from when Scott and Derek fought or some new vision

" ok... how about the new mini golf place that just opened up?" Kira said thinking that mini golf was a safe option for everyone

" yeah that's good then we could get something to eat or something?" Aylee said knowing there was no getting out of it now, she still wasn't a fan of social gatherings although it was a bonus that it would be with her boyfriend and brother

" we could all meet up about 6 tonight ?" Scott said just as the school bell went off to signal the end of lunch which meant that they all began to get up and head towards their first class of the afternoon

Later that day after school Scott and Aylee were in their rooms deciding on what to wear that night for their double date. Aylee decided to play it safe and go for something casual but still looked as if she had made an effort, so she wore a red and black striped crop top, a black skater skirt with braces, a pair of red socks with black frills and a pair of black brogue boots. She gently shook her wavy hair out so her hair was slightly mess and a little fuller, she created simple eye make up with black eyeliner and light brown eyeshadow and wore beige lip gloss. She quickly put on her jewellery before she grabbed her black bag filled with her wallet and phone, her denim jacket and the item of clothing she wasn't sure of yet and headed down to Scott's room

" hey I need your help, hat or no hat?" she said putting on the navy blue fedora as he turned away from his mirror while buttoning his dark green shirt so that he asses the rest of outfit

" wear the hat, it goes well with your skirt and top... oh god do you see what being your brother has done to me, i now have opinions on women's fashion" he said thinking that neither Liam or Stiles would be able to give her that kind of answer like he did

" shut up you love being my brother and you know it, plus i help with stuff too... are you still convinced this is a good idea?" she asked worried that it might not be possible for them to normal long enough to have a double date

" yeah like Deaton said it's important that we take care of our own lives and that means doing normal everyday teenager things and actually living" he said knowing that she out of everyone needed this after the life she had previously

" yeah i guess you're right... can I tell you a secret though?" she asked knowing that this secret had been playing on her mind ever since the mini golf double date was suggested

" yeah go for it" he said gesturing for her to sit down on his bed with her, he could tell that whatever this secret was she was obviously worried about it

" i don't actually know how to golf" she said quietly, for some reason it felt like one of those things that she should be able to do if her life had been different in any way

" seriously?! thats it? i thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something" he said breathing a sigh of relief as he got up and finished getting dressed

" oh god no! geez dont say that! anyways for a night that's all about golf i think that's a pretty big thing to not know" she said trying to stop her heart from going crazy at the suggestion that she was pregnant with Stiles's baby

"listen it'll be fine, knowing you're luck you'll be really good and hey if not then I'm sure Stiles will be more than willing to teach you" he said giving her a flirty look so that she would catch his hidden meaning in his words

Soon enough 6 o'clock came when Scott and Kira met up with Stiles and Aylee at the mini golf, they had decided that the couples should play against each other and the lose would buy coffee afterwards. Aylee was still stressing over the fact that she couldn't play golf as they collected their balls and golf clubs and headed towards the first hole. Aylee quickly grabbed Stiles and pulled him aside so she could talk to him without the others overhearing them

" Ay is everything ok?" he said cupping her face with his hand as she looked down at her boots, to her this felt like a much bigger deal than it actually was

" if i tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" she said in a small voice, to the best of her knowledge Stiles had never seen her be bad anything before

" i promise i won't laugh, come on you can tell me anything... you're not pregnant are you? cause we're always so caref-" he said beginning to panic at the thought of becoming a father at 17

" no I'm pregnant! but i am starting to worry that i look like i am" she said slightly annoyed that he wasn't the first person to ask her that, although it did show her how much alike him and Scott were

" you don't... so what is it if its not that?" he asked wondering what could be going on with her, he pulled her closer to him by putting his hands around her waist

" i don't know to play golf, mini or any other vision of it and i don't want to let you down by being the reason why we lose to Kira and Scott" she said thinking that the worst thing she could do is fail him

" you could never let me down, i love you ok? how about i help you out?" he said hoping that that might set her mind at ease a little, he knew that she could be a terrible worrier

" you're amazing, do you that? seriously? i love you like so much" she said pulling the side of his shirt collar closer to her before crashing her lips onto his kiss to show how much she loved him

" hey love birds you coming or what?" Scott shouted at them, by now he was used to this sorta thing plus it never really bothered him that his best friend was in love the girl who he called his sister

"come on, we're meant to be having fun tonight" he said as he took her hand in his as they headed to where Kira and Scott were waiting for them so they could begin the game

Eventually it was Aylee's turn, she tried to relax as she gently hit the ball with her club although the ball barely moved. Stiles could tell that she was struggling mostly due to the sigh of frustration she let out, he decided to help her out so he joined her at the start line as Scott and Kira went onto the next hole

" hey relax ok? Loosen your grip and jut give it a light tap... yeah just like that" he said coming up behind her as he put his around her as he showed her how to hold the club properly

" thanks i think i got it" she said giving him a comforting smile, she tried to pull her wondering thoughts from remembering how it felt with his arms around her, if she was honest she had been really listening to what he had been saying

" ok you got this... Ah go Ay!" he said as she hit into the hole, he ran up to her and pulled her into a hug as he swung her around excitedly

" oh my god! I can't believe i actually done that!" she said thinking that maybe it been some trick of the eye or a fluke or something

" i can, i knew you could do it!" he said showing that he only ever saw the good in her and truly believe that she could do anything if she put her mind to it

When they had all finished the mini golf course, they met up so that they could tally up their total scores to see who was the winner out of the two couples. Kira and Aylee were talking about random everyday things like music and celebrities while Scott and Stiles did the math.

" so what's the verdict?" Aylee asked knowing that she couldn't take this type of suspension anymore, she knew that they had probably lost due her first couple of bad hits in the beginning

" well it comes to like a six point difference so the winner is...stylee" Scott said thinking what he said was clever although he was met with confused blank stares by the other three

" stylee? really dude?" Stiles said being the first to speak up, he knew that Aylee was trying to hide her smile and was trying to so hard not to laugh

" yeah you like Stiles and Aylee mashed together, its your couple name" he told them knowing that the girls would know what he was talking about from their fandoms and celebrity magazines

" oh so you and Kira would be Scira" Aylee said after thinking about it for a minute as they began to head towards the nearest Starbucks which was never very far since there was always one around the corner

" yeah and Stiles and Lydia would Stydia" Kira said without realising what she had said or who she had said it to, everyone knew that Stiles used to have a thing for Lydia and that Lydia had some feelings for him

" i guess but i much prefer Stylee than Stydia" he said leaning towards Aylee giving her kiss on the cheek before pulling back and giving her a reassuring smile to let her know those feeling were one sided

" so what do you guys want?" Scott asked trying to change the subject since he knew it was a sore topic for Aylee, it was bad enough she had seen the all moments they had ever had in her visions including their kiss

" ummm I'll have a caramel frappi" Kira said trying to decided what she have, right now she would just settle for anything she could out in her mouth to stop her from saying anything else

" ummm I'll just have my usual" she said to Stiles who knew her Starbucks order off by heart now since she only ever ordered one thing despite his efforts to try and get to taste something else like ice tea

" yeah i do, we'll be right back" he said giving her a quick kiss before he and Scott headed in side to get their drinks, leaving Kira and Aylee alone

" Aylee i am so sorry, i didn't mean to bring up Stiles and Lydia like that" she said feeling bad for reminding her that they had some form of a connection before she had turned up

"its fine no harm done, really! I mean I know they would be probably be together if I hadn't met Stiles when i did" she said fixing her jacket so that it fitted into her small bag

" really? does it bother you?... I'm sorry i don't mean to pry, its just sometimes i wonder if Scott and Allison might have gotten back together if she didn't leave when she did" Kira said finally voice the one thing had that ben bugging her about Scott and her

" don't get me wrong it did at first, especially when Lydia told me that he had comforted her when she upset by Meredith's fake suicide but then i talked to him about it and i saw it was nothing than a friend hug" she said remembering the night that they had gotten back together as they spent the night talking about things and doing other things

" oh and now?" Kira asked more for her own benefit than Aylee's, she was interested in her answer since it seemed similar to her and Scott

"now I've learned to trust him... Kira if you're worried that Scott might still have feeling for Allison then you should talk to him about it but i know for a fact that my brother is crazy about you" she said quickly when she heard the boys were walking towards them with their drinks

" here you go my love, one double chocolate chip frappucino" he said handing the chocolate cold coffee drink with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top while he had just a normal mocha frappucino

" why thank you my kind sir" she reply with a slight smirk as she took a sip of the chocolate goodness as he wrapped his around her shoulders, bring her closer to him

" you realise that thats pretty just a glass of chocolate milk right?" he said teasing her over her choice of drink while the other laughed at how easy their relationship seemed to be

" yeah well what can i say the classics never fail you" she said knowing where this was heading, he tried this every time they went to Starbucks or somewhere similar

" please just this once give into me and try an actually adult coffee drink?" he said practically begging her as she leaned over to his drink and took a sip

" ok i will admit that that actually tastes pretty good" she said giving him this small victory, as he gave her a smug look as if telling her i told you so

" so Ay are you coming home or going to Stiles's? Mom's working the night shift and my dad is still in San Fransisco" he said letting her know that there would nobody at home wondering where she was

" she's staying at mine" Stiles said without really thinking or asking her, he just knew what her answer would have been

" oh is that so?" she said giving him a smirk before laughing, he knew her all too well

" you know this was actually fun, we should do it more often" Kira said sensing that they were about to part ways with each other since they were discussing what they were doing after the date

" yeah we should... if our extra curricular activities allow us to if you know what i mean" Aylee said hinting to the things that they do when everything hits the fan so to speak

"come here funny girl, have a good night and don't worry I'll cover for you in the morning if you're not in the by the time mom comes home" Scott said pulling her in closer for a hug as Stiles let her go

" i will and thanks but do me a favour and tell Kira how you feel or do something to show her like take advantage of the empty house, she's worried you might have feelings for Allison" she whispered into his ear so low that only he could hear her

" seriously? thanks letting me know, little sis" he said letting her go so that neither of them got suspicion or began to think they were talking about them

" bye guys, see you tomorrow" Stiles said as Kira and Scott began to walk back towards the mini golf car park where his bike was, whereas they were walking back to Stiles's since his jeep was in the garage getting fixed once more

" i don't think it went that badly, i mean it could have been worse" Aylee said as she laced her fingers into his again, she knew that something bad could happened like her having bad vision

" yeah true but i still like better when it's just you and me on a date cause then I can kiss you in any way i want without worry about Scott going all wolf on me for kissing his sister" he said knowing that saying you're cool with something and seeing it happen were totally different things

" also true and alone we can do so much more..." she said a seductive voice that suggested less innocent things than just kissing

" you know my dad is working the night shift too so my house will be completely empty" he said knowing that she would understand were he was going with this

" well we better walk fast then" she said as they both laughed as they continued to walk towards his house as they sipped their drinks

small_things/collection?id=4189227


	2. Chapter 2: dark side

hey guys so this is chapter went in a completely different direction than i wanted, it was meant to be a babysitting chapter but i got caught up in the sub plot so hopefully it's still a good chapter and you guys still like it. i know I've already posted this but i wasn't happy with the ending so i changed it slightly so let me know what you think and if you any ideas for future chapters

chapter 2: dark side

It was near the end of the may in Beacon Hills where it was usually hot as Aylee sat outside a cafe, she was pasting the time by drawing in her sketch pad of things that she saw from her chair or things that came to her. She had decided to dress for the weather by wearing a pair of blue cut off jean shorts, a black and white pattern camisole top, a cream crochet cardigan, a pair of cream slip on shoes. She wore her hair in a fishtail braid to the side with the front slightly loose, her eye makeup was simple with a slight touch a eyeliner which made her red lips pop more. She also had a straw bowler hat and a pair of round sunglasses as well as her black yin and yang backpack and her earphones. Aylee had decided to get out of the house for a while in an attempt to avoid study for the upcoming finals so she figured since it was nice that she would go to her favourite cafe in town and get an ice tea. She was too busy sketching away that she didn't realise that the object of her affection and her current muse walked towards her table and sat in the chair in front of her.

"hey what's so interesting?" Stiles said grabbing the sketch pad from her so that he could see what she was drawing, startling her in the process

" it's nothing I was just messing around, please just give it back and do not look at it!" she said trying to grab it out of his hands, however he pulled it out of her reach and for the first he actually saw the things that she drew since she never let him

" Ay these are really good, I mean I knew you could draw from the sketches of your visions but they were never this good... wait is this me?" he asked as he came across a couples sketches of him either lying in her bed sleeping or more simply of his profile

" yeah...well they say draw what you know or you know what you love so... but no matter how many times I draw you there's always something not right about it" she said knowing how much it bugged her that she could never quite capture how hot and amazing he looked to her

" no I was thinking the exact opposite, I think you do me more than justice and now I totally get why you should apply for art school next year...even if it meant you were miles away from me" he said remembering how his dad had told him that college was still a year away and to enjoy the time he had with Aylee before it ran out

" yeah well we made a deal not to talk about this till it was time... anyways how did you find me here? I told my mom that I was heading to the library" she said thinking that it was one of things that she liked most about him amongst other things

" she told me that but I knew that you were fed with studying so I figured that you probably weren't there then I realised it was a nice day and came here" he said stealing a sip of her ice tea that was in a plastic cup

"well aren't you the little detective? so I'm assuming you came to find me for a reason, you know other than to spend time in my wonderful company" she said grabbed his hand that was resting on top of the table in front of her

" apart from that and the fact that I missed you, I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tomorrow night before we go against you know who" he said running his fingers along the palm of her hand which he had flipped over

" I would love to if it wasn't for the fact I'm babysitting Laura" she said a tad bitterly despite the fact that she loved her little cousin

" wait why? I thought you were helping us with the plan to take down this guy, seeing as how you were meant to be bait" he said a little outraged since she more than anyone had plenty of reason to be want to involved, also when he finally accepted her part in the plan it's been changed

" I want to but Derek and Scott are insisting that I stay behind which why Derek has me babysitting his daughter while him and Braeden fight or whatever" she said annoyed that everyone was getting to be involved while she stayed at home

" but it's not going to work as well without you, I mean he's going to know something's wrong if you're not there" Stiles said thinking that they may as well as announce their plan to the enemy

" tell me about it, everything you're saying I've already said to them but they kept shooting me down" she said defeatedly knowing that she wasn't likely to win this one

"Well do me a favour, if anything even the smallest thing happens then you'll call me?" He said knowing that he was going to find it hard being away from her and worrying about her while he played his part in the plan

" I promise, you're my knight in shining whatever" she said referring to one of their previous arguments that she mostly started, just then Stiles leaned over the table so that he could pull her into a loving but passionate kiss

The next night Aylee got dressed into a pair of light blue jeans, a salmon pink and white striped tshirt, a white tank top underneath and a pair of brown boots. She quickly braided the top of hair before placing the rest of it into a ponytail since she knew that the four months old baby would probably try to grab at it, she also wore light make up. She grabbed her brown parka and bag filled with her pyjamas and stuff she would need overnight since she knew it probably wasn't safe for her to go home during the night. Eventually she arrived at Derek's loft that now looked more like a home than bare with few pieces of furniture, instead of knocking she simply opened the door.

" aww who would ever thought the big bad wolf Derek Hale would be feeding his daughter her bottle? Although they would've guessed you'd be shirtless, don't you own a shirt?" she said throwing her bag onto one of the chairs before taking her jacket and placing it on top

" shut up, do you mind holding her while I finish getting dressed?" he said gently standing to burp the baby before passing her over to Aylee who began to tickle the baby till she began to laugh uncontrollably

" yeah I mean you can't exactly walk up to Felix half naked and expect him to swoon, has the plan changed any since there's no bait now?" she asked looking at him to see if his face would give anything away, no one was really tell her anything

" nice try Ay but Scott already texted to tell me that you tried him and not to give anything away so ha!" he said as he began to put on one of his tshirts that were lying in the laundry basket on top of the dinner table

" yeah well don't expect a whole lot to happen tonight" she said quietly as she picked up Laura's favourite soft toy which was a little yellow giraffe that she used to play with the baby

" have you had a vision?...Aylee Emilia Hale! you better tell me everything right now" he said slightly shouting as he attempted to keep his voice as they head Braeden come down the stairs dressed in her usual black get up

" what's going on?...hey baby girl come here" she said taking Laura from Aylee so that she could take her to change her diaper, leaving them alone to deal with whatever was going on

" Aylee's having visions about Felix again and didn't bother telling anyone" he said annoyed that she was keeping secrets from him, since Peter had been placed in Eitchen house's special sixth floor Derek had filled in as her father figure

" can you not say it like that?! he wasn't even in it, all I saw was you guys waiting around wondering where he was" she said taking out the sketch of the vision in question, true enough that's all the sketch showed

" and you wonder why we aren't letting you come with us" he said as if this proved his point, since Felix had showed and began to stir trouble he knew that they shared this weird connection

"how time do I need to tell you that this stupid thing Felix feels towards me is one sided, I'm in love with Stiles not some guy that just turned up" she said knowing that everyone thought that she was drawn to him because he had dedicated his acts of violence to her

" he's the first person you've met that knew what it was like for you growing up so i would get why you would feel that way but he's not a good guy Ay" he said gently trying to make her see reason, he knew the traps that teenagers could fall for all to well, he also knew the consequences they could have

" do me a favour and get this guy tonight so I can stop second guessing myself and looking over my shoulder all the time... I'm worried that I might fall for his whatever, maybe he's my dark side" she said quietly as he moved closer to her so that he could pull her into a cuddle, this was what he had been waiting for

" I think it's more than that, I think he brings out your dark side. You have a lot of things in common like you background and you both get visions of some kind" he said showing her that he understood why she might be drawn to him, he knew what it was like to always deny a part of yourself

"are you two done shouting at each other? because we've got to go if we're going to get there on time so we don't miss all the good stuff" Braeden said as she and Laura began to make their way down the stairs

" yeah we're done so you can give me back my girl and go kick some A-S-S" she said spelling it out since there were little ears about, she took Laura from Braeden so she could put her jacket on and put her guns on

" great so you know where all the diapers are and all of her stuff right?" Braeden asked kissing her daughter as she talked to Aylee, she wanted to double check that everything was fine and that Aylee wouldn't run into any issue while they were ok

" yeah I'll be fine and don't worry I'll put my stuff into my room when i get the chance" she said liking the fact that she had own room at Derek's loft, it was something that he had insisted on when Braeden decided to turn into a home

" and you know where all the guns are hidden in case anything happens?" Derek asked grabbing his jacket as he and Braeden began to make their way towards the door although they were clearly reluctantly to leave their baby girl

" yes and I remember what you taught me now go before everyone gets old" she said pushing them out of the door after they gave Laura and her last hugs and kisses

Everything was going fine until Aylee had began to sit down with her laptop so that she could watch something on the internet since Laura was now asleep, she began to make herself more comfortable on the couch. Just then she started to hear noises outside by the window so she placed her laptop on the coffee table and grabbed her phones as she went to investigate what the noise could be. She knew that there was a large possibility that the noise could be Felix so she began to scroll through her contact on her phone till she got to Stiles's name. She quickly sent him an S.O.S message before using the flashlight on her phone to see if she could see anything outside from the window as she scanned her phone across the landing outside she caught the sight of something bright pink. When Stiles finally made it to Derek's loft he found Aylee sitting on the couch staring at a pink flower of some kind with tears in her eyes, he slowly walked over to her and gently sat next to her. He waited for her to talk rather than forcing her to tell him what was going on

"When Felix didn't turn up was there a flower?" she asked quietly surprising him with the fact that she knew he didn't show up to meet them since he knew no one had told her yet

" how did you know he didn't show? I though we agreed no more secrets especially about him?" he said more annoyed than angry, ever since Felix turned up she seemed to be slipping away from him

" I had a vision of you guys waiting and wondering he was and I'm not keeping secrets about him ok? he's nothing to me but i need to know was there a flower?" she asked emphasising the importance of the question

" yeah there was, it was a deep purple flower...here I took a picture of it in case it meant something" he said pulling out his flower as he scrolled towards the picture of it, when she saw it she began to cry harder as her fears were confirmed

" this is a petunia flowers, it means anger or resentment. It left it there as a warning to tell you that he's anger that you all keep getting in the way and are prevent us from being together" she said getting up as she began to pace, she hadn't realised how she had worded that last sentence

" us? maybe we should just let you two be together than if that's what you want" he said getting angry now, he knew something was wrong with her

"that's not what i meant but that's how he sees it, that flower on the table is a dahlia flower it represents someones wild side. He left it out side the window for me, he's finally revealed his game plan to me" she said sadly which further confused him since this was what they wanted

" he was here? fine so what is it?" he said wanting to know how they could stop this guy once and all, he knew things would go back to normal once they did

" he wants to make you guys pay for keeping him from me so he's going to use the best weapon he has... me" she said as if it were obvious, this way Felix got everything he wanted. his revenge and Aylee embracing her dark side

The next few days Stiles could tell that there was something changing about Aylee, she was becoming more quiet and withdrawn. Even when they were all in a group at school it always seemed like her attention wasn't there, as if the light were on but no one was home. Although the others made sure that she was never on her own in case Felix tried to make his move but deep down Aylee knew that no matter what they did it it was still going to happen. One night while she slept she began to have a vision of being in the middle of the woods where the ground was covered in black roses which she knew symbolised death, all of a sudden there was a blinding white light. She sat up in bed trying to control her breathing as she tried to decoded her next move, so she quietly crept out of bed and began to pull on her boots then grabbed her hoodie, hat, phone and flashlight before sneaking out of the room making sure that Stiles was still asleep. Eventually she arrived at the same clearing in the woods that she saw in her vision only this time she could see Felix hiding behind the trees, she was also unaware that she was being followed by a familiar face.

" I knew you would come once you got my message" He said stepping out from behind the trees as he gestured to the black roses surrounding them, he knew how her vision worked better than her sometimes

" yeah well call me curious, I wanted to know what the bright white light was but I think i already know the answer" she said trying to stand her ground as she wished she had put more clothes on rather than staying in her blue cami and short pyjamas

" I stand by what i said when i first met you Aylee, you could amazing things if you just pushed by your brother's moral high ground... i mean how is this any different from your life in Eichen house?" he said showing once again that he knew the details of her life that she kept close

" what? ok now you're just reaching, they are completely different" she said not seeing the connection that he was trying to make, she knew that this was his game plan

" really? the way i see it, all of this is just a bigger padded cell than the one you're used to" he said gesturing all around them, he hated to see someone with such great potential be suffocated by others

" Stiles and Scott make sure that I don't lose control, they protect me from myself the way i see it thats a good thing for everyone including you" she said with an edge to her voice she could feel herself getting more and more angry

" so they know that you're here do they? no I didn't think so because we both know that if they did then you wouldn't be here" he said stepping closer to her so that there was barely any space between them, neither of them noticed the person creeping up towards them behind the trees

" what do you want from me?" she asked in a barely a whisper, she wanted all this to be over already so she could stop second guessing herself as she waited for herself to slip up and make a mistake

" you know what I want, I want you to stop deny who are to let go and be free. I know how it feels to always keep a piece of you locked away just to please other people, you can't tell me that you've never thought about losing control" he said running his fingers along her arm trying to tempt her

" of course I've thought about it but I know if I do then people could get hurt and when I eventually came back to this person i am now i wouldn't be able to cope knowing i had hurt people with my powers" she said taking a step back as she tried to clear her head since it was becoming murky and fuzzy

" plus why would she throw away the life she has now for one of destruction and horror with you?" Stiles said stepping out of the trees, startling the pair as they realised that they weren't alone

" Stiles? what are you doing here? wait did you follow me?" she said as it occurred her that she never left him a note or a text telling him where she was planning to go

" yeah of course i did, you woke me up when you did then i realised that you were probably leaving to him so i decided to text Scott for back up and follow you" he told her walking up towards to her so that he was now beside her and placing himself between her and Felix

" why? Scared that she might actually go to the dark side and pick me over your?" Felix said shifting her attention to him as she realised that they both represented something completely different. Stiles represented everything good about her and happy memories in her life since she had met him but Felix represented the part of that she constantly denied and felt the need to let it out every now and then just to see what she was capable of

" no because unlike i actually know her and i mean really know her way beyond what she can do, i know that she loves Oreos and peanut butter, that she gets this little frown when she concentrates, that she bites her lip when she worries about something, that she loves it when i kiss her neck" he said listing some of the many reasons why he loved her so much

" all that you know is that my biological mother is a powerful witch like you, my eyes glow purple when i use my powers... you know all the headline about me" she said feeling that bit stronger with Stiles there, now knowing what was real and what wasn't

" you know it's more than that, i can give you everything you ever wanted but refused because you were trying to be good" he said feeling that she was slipping away, he knew that he had to separate them so that he could convince her on her own

" maybe but i'll let you in on a little secret, i did a little research on you thanks to my friends in Eichen house like i know that only were you in Eichen house but you were on the secret supernatural sixth floor and that you escaped a month after my dad was admitted there" she said surprising both of the young boys with her insider knowledge as well as the edge to her voice

" he said that you would never question me, that you would be too tempted by the life i could give you to ask" he said seeming unsure of himself for the time since he had came into their lives in the hopes of seducing her away from everyone she loved

" what did he do? fill you head with stories of his beautiful but supernaturally rare seer daughter who was capable of getting visions and shooting white light out from her hands, did he tell you that i refused to kill or hurt anyone?" she said goading him into telling her the truth as he began to back away, she could tell that she was beginning to intimidate him

" he said that with the right push then you would snap and becoming everything that you were destined to be, everything that the prophecy said you would be" he told her causing her to stop in her tracks, Stiles sensed that things were about to take a weird turn

" wait you know about the prophecy?" she said thinking everything eventually came back to this stupid prophecy, it was the reason why she grew up the way she did

" every supernatural person knows about the prophecy of this great and powerful seer who is capable of so much, just like the alpha pack knew about Scott's future true alpha status... just like him you have a target on you back!" he said turning on her, he could see that she would choose him over Stiles

" ok rule number one about me, don't ever threaten the ones i love because despite what's said about me i will bite back so you can tell your little friends to come and get me" she said as her eyes flashed to purple and her hands began to twitch as they started to light up

" Aylee, you need to calm down, he isn't worth losing control over plus he's probably lying" Stiles told her thinking that Felix would say anything right now to save himself

" oh believe me they aren't my friends and they aren't as nice as me either" he said causing Aylee and Stiles to share a look between themselves to say 'is he for real?'

" nice? you've attack my school, left your stupid flowers at every crime you created, you've made my life hell and you know what I'm done with you" she said intensifying the light in her hands as she aimed at him and realised it causing him to pass out

" is he okay?" Stiles asked hoping that he was still alive so that they could really punish him, sometimes death was the easier option for people like him

" yeah i just knocked him a little, I've got something better planned for him...listen I'm sorry for everything I didn't mean to shut you out or go behind your back, i just thought that this was something had to do on my own" she said turning towards him so she could properly apologised as she realised it was well overdue

" yeah and how did that turn out for you?" he said already knowing the answer, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she gave a small chuckle

" it turns out that kinda needed you, if you didn't turn out when you did then I would've probably gave into him so thank you for saving me... again... we must be even by now" she said making them laugh as they thought the times where one of them had saved the other

" no I think it's your turn to save me but seriously Ay, i will always save you because I'm your knight in shining armour and you are defiantly my damsel in distress although you can punch better than me" he said laughing before pulling her in so that he could kiss her which she only deepened, both forgetting about Felix laying on the ground

small_things/collection?id=4189227


	3. Chapter 3: girls night

so this is kind of a two parter since i am going to post another chapter called guys night so figured why not, this is also an idea got from a pinterest pin that showed scott telling Lydia that he could smell her jealous whenever she see Stiles with Malia so i though why not talk about it. As always let me know you think

Chapter 3: girls night

One day after school Aylee, Kira and Lydia were siting at in a dinner having milkshakes, Aylee knew she had to make the effort with Lydia since she was one of Stiles's oldest and closest friends. Aylee was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans, a crop top with pink ice creams on it, a pink bandeau, a pair of brown combat boots and a green biker jacket. She wore simple black eyeliner to make her eyes pop more and light pink lipstick, she braided the front of her hair and left the rest slightly wavy although not as wavy as it normally was. So far they were talking about the small things in their lives such school work or their latest fashion obsessions, they were avoiding the bigger things like Stiles and their relationship.

" you know we should have girls night out one night" Kira said getting excited over the idea of the three them having fun and doing normal things, not that she didn't love teaching them how to wield a sword or nunchucks

" wait, what? why?" Aylee said before she could stop herself, it wasn't like she didn't love the idea of spending time with Kira it was just she never spent that amount of time with Lydia

" come on Kira's right, it will be so much fun and with our lives the way they are we did need to make the most of time together" Lydia said not wanting to be the one who refused simply because she didn't completely love Stiles's girlfriend

" yeah ok so what would we do?" Aylee said still not completely sold on the idea of the three of them spending the night together, she knew that things couldn't go well

" we could go out dancing, oh I can even make you guys fake ids so that we could have a drink or two" Lydia said thinking that maybe the night would surprise her and actually be fun if she could convince to loosen up Aylee

"let me guess they would probably be a really quality and no one would question them right?" she said wondering if her drinking was a good idea or not after the last time she drank

" yeah of course its Lydia, come on Ay it will be so much fun" Kira said knowing that Aylee had her doubt and she knew she would be the same if someone suggested a night out with Allison

" fine I'm in, so tonight?" she asked putting a smile on her face hoping that it looked real, she figured that at this point she had nothing to lose

" yeah and both you better wear something hot and no boots ok? wear something feminine and cute got it?" Lydia said grabbing her things before leaving, she knew that both girls styles were not exactly the most attractive

" I guess I better get going and find something Lydia worthy to wear, bye Kira" Aylee said picking up her bag and jacket before heading to the sheriff's station for her shift at the reception desk

Later that night Aylee began to dressed, she decided to wear a green leaf printed playsuit which she paired with black heels and a black waist belt. She wore dark smokey eye make up and a pinky red lips, she created more softened curls then her normal wavy hair although she gently add more volume into her hair. She quickly put on her jewellery purposely taking off her mother's locket in case it got lost or damaged, she then grabbed her black cropped biker jacket and her green eye shaped clutch that held her phone, purse and flask that she stored her herbal remedies that she got from Dr Deaton in case the worst happened. She could hear that Scott and Stiles were spread out between the couch and floor playing video games on the tv in the living room, they also had snacks like popcorn and chips lying on the table.

" so I need you two tell me honest whether or not I look as stupid as I feel cause I will go and chan-" she said knowing that she was nervously rambling on as the two boys paused their game and turned around to look at her in awe, Scott interrupted her

" stupid no, hot yeah.. and I mean that in a total platonic brotherly way..." he said trailing off at the end hoping he didn't seem like a creepy foster brother, although he felt better when Aylee gave her a warm smile to let him know everything was cool

" platonic? have you been use your PSAT word of the day app again? because I know you didn't just pluck that out of nowhere" she said trying to lighten her mood up while noticing that Stiles had yet to say anything about the way she looked

" I was panicking and it was the first word that popped into my head, was this some kind of dress code or a requirement for your girl's night out?" he asked as something suddenly occurred to him, if this was how his sister was dressed what Kira be wearing

" kind of, Lydia said that we had to dress more like her and less eclectic or indie/ grungy in my case" she said thinking that was probably Lydia's nice and polite way of saying to dress to impress

" you know I have complete and total trust in Kira but I think I might just give a quick call to make sure she's still up for tonight" Scott said before leaving, he knew that this would mean they would be alone so that Stiles could say whatever was on his mind and this way he could check on Kira

" come on, say what it is that is bugging you" she said to Stiles as she walked closer to where he stood by the couch, she couldn't quite work the look he had on his face

" nothing is bugging me, it's just you look amazing I mean you know I think that you look hot in anything you wear but this is completely different from the stuff you normally wear" he said pulling her closer by placing his arms around her waist

" you're worried that because of the way I look and the possibility I might be drinking that I'll what? find some good looking guy and have my wicked way with him?" she asked wondering how he could think that she would ever be tempted to cheat on him or by other guys

" maybe, I don't think you'd cheat on me but I'm more worried about you drinking. I mean we know that certain things trigger an unbalance in your powers and the last time you drank you were almost killed" he said trying to down play how he felt, he didn't want her to not have a good time because of him

" ok just so we're clear me drinking and almost being killed that night weren't related and you almost were almost killed night too, also I have this" she said pulling out the flask from her clutch purse, he gave her look that told her that she wasn't helping

" this is one filled with jack daniels as well as or have you decided to try another hard liquor?" he said taking the flask from her as she gestured for him to smell the contents of the flask, as he did he realised that it wasn't alcohol in the flask

" it's one of the herbal remedies that boost my health and speeds up my healing so if anything goes wrong then I'll be fine and I'll promise I won't drink, oh if any guys try to hit on me I know how to deliver a high kick to the throat " she said giving them a smile that told she had this under controlled before giving him a confidant chuckle

" ok so fine you got this, call me if you need anything like a ride or a bodyguard... Have fun and if you're lucky I might still be here when you come back" he said leaning into her to tease her a little before giving her a passion filled kiss which was soon interrupted by a car horn outside

" I will I promise, that's probably them I should go... I love you" she said giving him one last kiss before grabbing her things and heading out the door where Kira and Lydia were waiting for in a cab

Soon they arrived at a bar had several levels, each level had a different theme such as one floor was a rave then the next could a drag club. They went to the top level which was a rooftop bar, Lydia led the way to a table by the glass railing so that they could watch the world below them as they had fun. Kira decided to use her new fake id to get them some drinks, Aylee quietly asked if she could get her a virgin cocktail of the one she pretended to ask for. Kira smiled and gave her a nod to let her know that she heard her loud and clear, as she approached the bar Lydia and Aylee realised that this meant that they were alone and forced them to make conversation

" Aylee I really like your playsuit"Lydia said trying to be polite towards the other teen, she knew that it was stupid for them to not get along but there was things about her that annoyed Lydia and one of those things was Stiles

"thanks, I umm like your hair"she said thinking that she should probably repay her with a compliment of her own, she wasn't lying either she did like how Lydia's hair was in a high ponytail with a slight curl to it

"so Scott and Stiles were okay with you going out tonight?" Lydia asked thinking that if she worded it a certain way then maybe Aylee wouldn't know what she really wanted to know

"yeah of course they were, not that I gave them much say in it but then again I'm their sister and girlfriend not their property" she said with an edge to her voice, she didn't like how Lydia brought them up as if she should still behind some form bars

" here we go one summer fruits, one strawberry and lemon mojito and lastly one blackberry bourbon iced tea" Kira said placing their drinks in front of the right people, she could sense that something was going on between the two but wasn't sure what now

" ohh yum, you know what we should? play a game of never have I ever, it'll be so much fun" Lydia said switch her happy go lucky mood and ditzy act that she used to use in front of the popular crowd to down play how smart she was

" what? are we 12?" Aylee said sipping her cocktail, noticing that it was purely summer fruit and had none of the tequila that it had promised. She quickly gave Kira a smile of gratitude that she had done what she asked without questions

" come on, it'll be fun plus you never know it might get interesting" Kira said trying to convince her that it might be fun but she knew why Aylee might be hesitant to tell Lydia the small details of her lives

" ok so never have I ever... had any physical powers" she said referring to how she only heard voices in her head where as the other two could either use electricity or could blast like from their hands causing the two girl to take a drink

" never have I ever... kissed a werewolf" Aylee said knowing that out of the three she was the only one that had yet to kiss a werewolf or anyone supernatural since Stiles was her first everything and human

" guilty and proud of it, never have I ever... had sex" Kira said blushing slightly at the fact that she and Scott still hadn't had sex, Aylee gave Lydia an awkward look as she took a sip of drink

" wait seriously? you and Scott have never had sex but you guys have been together for months" Lydia said wondering how they could never go any further than an intense make out session when they were so clearly madly into each other

" every time we almost do we get interrupted like on our first day Kate burst through the window and turned him into a Berserker who stabbed me, then there was the time my parents caught us in my bedroom" she said remembering how embarrassed she had ben when they walked in to her straddling Scott with her top off

" gee that's sounds... yeah never have I ever had been with more than one guy" Aylee said not meaning to direct it towards Lydia, although she knew by the look she was giving her that she was taking it personally

" wait, its just been Stiles?" Kira said thinking that it showed how special her and Stiles 's relationship was to them, she could guess that they were probably each other firsts

" yeah he was first kiss and my first time, all in the one night and i was his first time"she said avoiding eye contact with Lydia, she knew that the majority of Stiles's teenage years had spent pining over her and a part of her began to like him back before Aylee showed up

" I guess that's what happens when you're sectioned aged eight" Lydia said being slightly snide with her comment, Kira could tell that the claws were about to come out

" never have I ever...eaten peanut butter and Nutella together" Kira said in an attempt to lighten the mood but she knew by the looks the two were giving them that they were ignoring her

" never have I ever kissed someone's best friend despite the fact that someone like me" Aylee said referring to the time where Scott kissed Lydia while being influenced by the upcoming full moon

" never have i ever been in a mental institution!" Lydia said getting more and more angry at Aylee, both girls were now forgetting to drink since they were busy reacting and thinking of a new bitchy comment

" never have i ever used a guy as a distract" Aylee said talking about when Jackson moved to London and she met Aidan who was initially a distraction from her pain

" never have i ever stolen a guy from another girl" Lydia said without thinking, it was something that had been annoying her since Aylee had arrived in their lives and became an item with Stiles

" when have i ever stolen a guy from you?"Aylee said completely confused by the sudden turn the game had taken, she tried to think of what Lydia could be talking about but came up blank

" before you came me and Stiles were just beginning to get somewhere, when we kissed i knew i felt something for him" Lydia said shocking both girls with the knowledge that they had kissed, it was something Aylee knew about but she didn't know it had meant anything on her side

"you kissed Stiles? when did this happen?" Kira asked wondering why Aylee wasn't more bothered by it or even remotely jealous

" before you either one of you came here, it was during the whole celtic Druid thing and Stiles was having a panic attack because his dad were next along with Allison's dad and Scott's mom as part of the guardian sacrifices. So to distract him and calm him down i decided to kiss him..." Lydia said trying to avoid eye contact with Aylee who kept seeing the image of it running through her head, it was something that she had only seen in Lydia's memory

" why don't I give you guys a minute?" Kira said realising that they should probably be alone for this conversation, she grabbed her bag and drink as she headed to the bar where she could still see them

" Lydia do you like Stiles?" Aylee asked trying to decided whether or not she actually wanted to know the answer, she didn't know what she would do when she got her answer, she didn't want to mention that Scott had told her that he had smelled her jealous over her and Stiles before

" I think I did, I mean when I kissed him I know I felt something but then he met you and suddenly his attention and affection turned to you like I didn't even exist anymore but now... I've accepted that he loves you and I've moved on" she said not sure why she was telling her this, it seemed weird to be telling his girlfriend and not him

After that Kira came back surprised that things between Aylee and Lydia seemed to be okay as they laughed and joked with each other, the tension between them seemed to be some what dissolved. For the next couple of hours they drank and laughed and played more drinking games which was they came to play truth or dare. They had agreed that since they all had a boyfriends or in Lydia's case a love interest in the form of Officer Jordan Parrish that kissing dares were out. Which meant that they had be creative with their ideas such as Kira dared Aylee to flirt with the bartender for a free drink, Aylee dared Lydia to drink a body shot off someone, Lydia dared Kira to dance with a random guy. The truths were just as good and as juciy as Kira asked Lydia who was the best kisser was out of all the guys she had kissed to which she answered Aidan, Lydia asked Aylee where was the weirdest but best place that she had ever been to which she had said the Eichen house basement with the biggest smile on her face and lastly Aylee had asked Kira if she had ever been in love to which she had said only recently.

" ok so Aylee its your turn, truth or dare?" Lydia asked taking a rather large sip of her drink, by now her and Kira were more than a little bit tipsy where as Aylee was still stone cold sober

" umm dare" she said wondering what else Lydia and Kira could come up with or if there was anything left for her to do

" I dare you to go up and sing with the band up there" she said pointing over to the live band that were getting ready to play another round of songs, she figured that Aylee singing would revive the atmosphere in the bar that was slowly dulling down

" fine but this is going to take some serious flirting with one of those band dudes to actually convince them" she said fixing her playsuit so that it showed a bit more cleavage as she put on her best sexy smile as she approached the band

After a while Aylee took the microphone as she began to prepare herself as she heard the band begin to play the intro to the song that she had decided to sing, everyone seemed to turn in her direction to see what was going on

I wish there was another you, 'nother way And I just can't find the words I should say If I wanna tell you how I feel, how I feel Without breaking all that we've made

But they say life goes on anyway If things should change, oh yeah Stuck in the same old melody, of misery And don't you remember

All of the times we spent late at night We wasted our breath We're over and done with I couldn't see what you did to me It's not for the best We're over and done with

And I just can't stay another night The last thing that I ever wanted to do Was to say goodbye to you

Tell me if it's right or wrong, right or wrong Staring at your pictures till the shadows fade Acting like there's nothing wrong, nothing wrong What we had is slipping away

But they say life goes on anyway If things should change, oh yeah Stuck in the same old melody, of misery And don't you forget that

All of the times we spent late at night We wasted our breath We're over and done with I couldn't see what you did to me It's not for the best We're over and done with

And I just can't stay another night The last thing that I ever wanted to do Was to say goodbye to you

You say that I I'm the one who's changed But I can't keep on Living life this way You say that I I'm the one who's changed Yeah...

You say that I I'm the one who's changed But I can't keep on Living life this way You say that I I'm the one who's changed I'll find another you another way

All of the times we spent late at night We wasted our breath We're over and done with I couldn't see what you did to me It's not for the best We're over and done with

And I just can't stay another night The last thing that I ever wanted to do Was to say goodbye to you

You say that I I'm the one who's changed But I can't keep on Living life this way You say that I I'm the one who's changed I'll find another you another way

once Aylee was finished everyone began to clap and cheer, you could tell that something in the air had changed as there was now a certain buzz that wasn't there before. Kira an Lydia met Aylee on the dance floor where they had been dancing as she sang, they told her how amazing she was and how much they loved the song she had chose to sing. shortly after they had decided to go back to hers since they didn't want their parents to see them that drunk. overall the whole night had surprised as she gained a new friend in Lydia, who would have ever thought that her and Lydia would become friends

small_things/collection?id=4189227


End file.
